Qin Nan/Martial Skills
Martial Skills '-' Collapsing Fist (Ch. 4) * Fist type Offensive Martial Technique. * Low-class Martial Skill. '- Thundercrash Saber Art' (Ch. 5) * Saber Type Offensive Martial Technique. * Middle-class Martial Skills. * A single slash caused the saber to strike as though it were a thunderbolt, its speed like lightning. '- Mystical Eight Steps' (Ch. 34) * Movement Martial Technique. * Given by Xiao Qingxue. '- Flying Saber Art' (Ch. 46) * Saber type Offensive Martial Skill. * Origin: 3rd Floor of Skill Library in Mystic Spirit Sect. Variation : * Steps Soaring Saber - "Hundred Steps Soaring Saber refers to killing the enemy within a hundred steps." It is the only variation in the "Flying Saber Art". Once it’s executed, the saber would be fired, and would decapitate the target within a range of hundred steps; it’s extremely imperious, possessing terrifying power. However, to learn this skill, accurate eyesight and firm determination are compulsory. '-' Heavenly Accumulating Strike (Ch. 72) * “Living of the world, are countless; possessions of man, are limitless; the vast oceans remain endless, the ancient mountains remain puzzles; with my grasp of the Daoism, I invented this technique; accumulate the oceans, accumulate the mountains, accumulate the living, accumulate all that within a billion miles, accumulate the Heaven and Earth: the Heavenly Accumulating Strike!”. '- Fire Accumulating Saber Art' (Ch. 193) * Fire Accumulating Saber Art is Qin Nan self invented move * Using the concept of accumulating strike to accumulate fire from heaven and earth in his saber intent. '- The Art of Heart-Calming and Demon-Expelling' (Ch. 242) * This technique focusing on practicing Divine Sense. * Mastering its foundation allows you to calm your heart and prevent it from being invaded by external evil presence. Mastering it thoroughly allows you to utilize your Divine Sense to expel demons. '- The Blazing Sun Golden Armor Body Technique' (Ch. 243) * Incomplete Body Tempering Technique. * It's given by Old Shan. '- Mortal Appearance-Transforming Technique' (Ch. xxx) * Disguising Technique '- Art of Fire-Control' (Ch. 388) * Qin Nan uses it for refining pills. * Pill Alchemists were classified into three main ranks of Xing, Yue, and Ri1 '- Vermilion Bird Heaven-Striking Art' (Ch. 532) * Saber Art. * Once mastered, a single slash would emit the cries of the Vermilion Bird and tear the sky apart with its terrifying power. * It has three levels: the Vermilion Bird’s Cry, the Vermilion Bird’s Dance, and the Heavenly Strike. '-' Art of the Immortal Vermilion Bird (Ch. 542) * Although we don't much about this Martial Skill. It said that practising it gives you the capacity to resurrect even if your body and primordial spirit are destroyed. '- Sleeping Buddha Method' (Ch. 558) * Given by Princess Miaomiao. * Ancient-grade Martial Technique. * Sleeping Buddha was neither an offensive technique nor a defensive ability. It was a methodology to refine one’s heart and soul. However, once it was fully mastered, it could be transformed into an offensive or a defensive skill—a fascinating Martial Art. '- Disordered Ocean Art' (Ch. 635) * Given by Princess Miao Miao. * One would be granted the power to control waves like the ruler of the ocean upon full mastery of the Martial Art. '- Ageing' (Ch. 652) * Saber Art. * Given by Three-Sabered Sacred. * Ancient-grade Martial Skill. * A move that somehow possessed the power to control time. * One would be able to control time upon full mastery. '- Monarch Cloud Art' (Ch. 688) * Monarch Martial Skill. * Once mastered, his body would be light as a cloud. A cloud, discernible like mist. * By utilising this characteristic, his figure would become unrestricted like a cloud, thus preventing his enemies from tracking him. Meanwhile, he could move swiftly undetected and execute his powerful moves. '- Rising Clouds Monarch's Inheritance' (Ch. 762) * The Heavenly Fortune Path's inheritance is his skeleton in which he left his will. * He transmits all his life memories to Qin Nan including knowledge, his self-created martial skills, etc. * Martial Skills: *# Rising Cloud Murders Heaven. *# Confusion Shadow Clone Art *# Single-Worded Movement Art *# Cloud Soaring Heaven-Killing '- Divine God of Battle's Seven Styles' (Ch. 779) * Part of the Divine God of Battle's inheritance. * Each style is a martial skill which was created by the Divine God of Battle. * At the beginning Qin Nan just could understand the 1st Style but he will understand the others while his cultivation progresses. * Styles: * Divine God of Battle's First Style: Unparalleled Warrior/War! * Divine God of Battle's Second Style: The Steps Treads all Under the Heavens! (953) * Divine God of Battle's Third Style: Sky-Stride Blow * Divine God of Battle's Fourth Style: Absolute Spatial Strike! * Divine God of Battle's Fifth Style: Shaking Dao Halberd! '- Heaven-Shattering Martial Monarch's Inheritance' (Ch. 833) * Arrogant Laughter Nine Heavens Saber! * Flywheel Martial Monarch Art! * Deity-Transformation Demonic Heart! * Nine-Rotation Qi Art! * Heaven-Stomping Art!” '-' Sky-Desolating Saber Art '(Ch. 1073) * Saber Art. * Given by Sky-Desolating Saber Monarch. * Monarch Martial Skill. '-''' 'Congealing Imaginary Shadow '(Ch. 1573) * Part of Taboo-Defying Sect's inheritance. * Immortal Martial Skill. * Escape Technique. '-' '''White Flying Slash Spirit (Ch. 1573) * Part of Taboo-Defying Sect's inheritance. * Immortal Martial Skill. * Saber Technique. '-' Taboo-Defying Physique (Ch. 1573) * Part of Taboo-Defying Sect's inheritance. * Immortal Martial Skill. * Body-refining Technique. * It forms a Taboo-Defying seal in the user's dantian, while progressing in opening it the user's body will get much stronger.Shire is the best Category:Miscellaneous Category:Martial Skill